A Day in December
by writersaddiction
Summary: It's holiday time, and our favorite constable isn't feeling the holiday spirit. But why? Alfendi intends to find out, and fix it, of course. Will possibly get a chapter two, if I ever get to finish writing it, but it'll be complete for now. Enjoy!


Cold fingers wrapped around the warm cup of hot chocolate and lifted it up to pursed lips. As the cup was set down, amber eyes watched the lass in front of him shiver. Around the duo, the chilling air and white, spotted breeze whispered of the coming storm. The sounds of children laughing and chanting the songs of the winter signaled the holiday season.

The look in Lucy's red eyes wasn't the bright, happy one Alfendi usually saw throughout the many months they knew each other. On the contrary, she appeared upset over something, and that worried her mentor. With a small sip of his own warm drink, coffee if you wanted to know, he spoke up with the sincerest of smiles, "If you would like, we can return to the Mystery Room." When she shook her head, all he could do was sigh, hot breath bursting out like light steam from his mouth and nose. The Layton couldn't help disliking this moment.

Ever since the first inch of frozen rain hit the asphalt of London, she was becoming distant. Her job performance was shaky as well and not even Potty Prof found her attitude entertaining anymore. As they watched the people of London go along their merry way, activities to do, relatives to see, Alfendi tried to interpret Lucy's thoughts from her expressions. One of sadness, pain, loneliness, and then confusion as she looked to him. "Wot's wrong, Prof?"

Her smile was forced, he could tell. Instead of bringing himself to mention anything though, he stood up from the seat, fixed his coat, and suggested they take a stroll through the area. Taking their drinks, they did just that.

Shops and restaurants made the message clear that the Christmas holiday was upon them. Al wanted to make sure that his first Christmas with the woman he worked with was great, but she was making it particularly difficult. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong either, and the investigator only desired all the facts before he could come to a clear conclusion.

Lucy noticed that they were on the path to Scotland Yard. There it was, the building in the distance, her job, the place she would have to be for the holidays.

They passed right by it.

"Weren't that where…" She pointed back to the Yard and heard him chuckle at her shock.

"You thought we were heading back. Oh, don't worry. We'll get there. At our own pace." Placid had his sights set on a different location. Hooking his arm around hers, he lead her to said destination, the park. "Right now, we need to talk."

She knew where this was going. She knew he knew about her problem. He probably already knew about her fam-

"What's going on, Lucy? You've been acting odd ever since the first day of December." His concern formed a small smile on her face. So far, that was the best he had gotten.

As a response, Lucy shook her head, saying that it was nothing he had to worry about.

His response was nothing she would have ever expected. Ever. From Placid Prof anyway. "Lucy Baker. If lying to me and telling me that I don't have to worry is a game you want to play with me, you are sadly going to lose. Tell me. What. Is. Wrong." His grip tightened around her arm and his eyes bore deeply into her in a glare.

Quickly did Lucy squirm right out of the uncomfortable hold, turning to him and stopping him right in his tracks with the deadliest look she could muster, she exclaimed, "It's nowt you need to know, Prof! Now if you don't mind backing off!"

"But Lucy-"

"Leave me alone!"

She was already behind him, possibly heading back to the Yard. Alfendi frowned, a strange feeling in his heart like hollowness, a hole even. He didn't even get to help because he was too demanding for the truth, for answers to something probably extremely personal to Lucy. He shouldn't delve into it so much but he had to know. He couldn't stand seeing her upset. He was so conflicted, but what was new?

_Can we just stop thinking about that and head back to Scotland Yard? It's too damn cold to worry!_

Following Potty's command, he turned and slowly, uneasily walked back to the Mystery Room, which, needless to say, was a poor idea on his part. When he opened the door, there was Lucy at his desk, sitting in his chair with a not-so-cheerful stare into the case file they were working on this morning before their break. He stepped right into a thick soup of awkward and decided it was for the best that he not bother his assistant for now. Keeping his distance, Layton occupied his time reviewing some of the old cases. He heard Lucy get up and leave, announcing that she would be getting something important, he didn't hear what though.

Within seconds, the Prof jumped right into his seat and began rereading the case and what they had so far. He saw under the file was an letter, familiar writing on the front. "So it's that time of year again."

"Time for wot, Prof?"

Alfendi peered up at the curious face of his assistant. "Oh. Well, it's nothing you'd like to hear."

She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "Aye? And wot if I do?" The chair swiveled to shield Lucy from seeing the letter. "Prof! Show me!" Lucy scrambled around the desk and grabbed the side of the chair to stop her mentor from turning it again.

"Fine. If you'd kindly tell me what's occupying your thoughts, I'll show you the letter." He bargained, placing a hand on his stubbly chin as a smile formed.

In a huff, Lucy stepped away, not quite accepting of the deal. She didn't have to tell him. Besides, she wasn't _that_ curious about the strange letter. She didn't know what was in it, but it wasn't like she was questioning what was written in it. It wasn't any of her business and her family wasn't any of his. She sat down on the couch and kept her pout from before, not saying a thing.

"If that's how you feel then…" Alfendi shrugged, noticed her frustration at his reply, and chuckled. "Come on now. I know how curious you can be, Baker." Potty Prof said as he took over, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"It's nowt you need to know, Prof." She repeated.

His analytical eyes narrowed at her answer. He figured now was a good time to voice out theories. "Is it something to do the Mystery Room?"

Realizing he was going to play this game, she shook her head.

"The Yard?"

A shrug this time. He'd take that as a 'maybe'.

"Christmas?"

Finally, a nod.

"Alright. so it's a personal problem related to the holidays. Did you not get a present you wanted when you were little?"

No.

"Then _what _on _earth_ is _it_?"

He had moved out of the chair and was looming slightly over her, making her cringe back in her seat. Her gaze settled on the floor, avoiding the piercing amber of Potty Prof's glare. "Do you ever miss your family, Prof?" She questioned, getting only a scoff from Potty.

"I'm perfectly fine without their presence, thank you."

Suddenly, she shot right up from the seat and yelled out, "Well, I'm not! Every year, I'd 'ave a fine dinner with my mum and dad would tell me and my younger brothers stories about Santa, and I promised them that every year I'd go back 'ome and spend time with them for the 'olidays. This year I can't though, 'cause I 'ave responsibilities and work. I can't make it and that's summat I can't stand." She shut her eyes to force tears back, pulling her hat over her face to cover up as she whimpered.

Alfendi placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. Homesickness. That's all it was. While he was okay without his father and sister, Lucy cared about the people she was raised with. He never actually thought about it like that, because family was a not-so-great topic with him. Placid waited as they sat on the couch again, keeping her close as she did the one thing he had never quite seen her do. Cry.

It was almost difficult to comprehend, but Prof realized that just like him, Lucy had a life, family, and emotions like sadness. She always was so full of cheer and smiles, he never thought she would get upset over much. He still held the opened envelope in his other hand and knew she was interested in what was written. He pulled out the paper inside and slowly reread out loud what it said, "_Dear Alfendi Layton,_" He felt Lucy's crying falter, "_You_ _and one guest (optional) are invited to London's Annual Snow Ball, hosted by Scotland Yard's finest, happening at noon on Christmas Eve until 6 PM._"

"Snow B-Ball?" Was all Lucy said.

Attention back on his assistant once again, he smiled as her troubled demeanor disappeared. "It's something special we do every year here. I've been to one almost every year of my life. Everyone who's anybody goes and then some. My father took me when I was younger and I've gone every year I've worked here." Lucy appeared shocked, but he disregarded that, "It's not so bad. There's dancing and food, I don't really talk to the people much, but when I was younger, there used to be games for the children to play. Every year they get better." He chuckled as images from the past came back to him. "Last year, I believe, someone decided to spike the drinks. It was amusing, despite the fact that it was a really bad prank and a lot of the guests were complaining."

Lucy laughed. "I bet you know who did it, do you, Prof?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone, so I guess that's confidential. I'm wondering though. Would you like to come with me to the ball, Lucy? It's no dinner with family, I understand, but I've never actually taken someone with me, and I don't really have anyone else to bring along so-"

"Aye! I'll go!"

His face lit up with surprise. "You will?"

"Well, I 'ave to do summat for Christmas Eve. Just 'cause I can't be with t' family doesn't mean I'll sit around my 'ome and mope all day."

"Of course not."

"Besides, Prof, isn't being with someone you love t' same as being with family?"


End file.
